


Soul Fixer

by Krambi003



Series: Angel Akihito [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krambi003/pseuds/Krambi003
Summary: Sequel to 'Fallen From Heaven' that you can read here : https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624341
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Angel Akihito [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591363
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Soul Fixer

_Viewfinder_ and its characters © Yamane Ayano  
  
 **Characters** : (young) Asami Ryuichi ; (young) Suoh Kazumi ; (Takaba) Akihito; young Kuroda Shinji, Yuki-chan (OC), Kou, other OCs  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Genre** : AU ; Fantasy  
 **Spoilers** : _Finder no Souen_  
 **Warning** : Unbeta’ed.  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_

  
  
Now that his mother was healthy enough again, Ryuichi could go back to live with her. He had made sure to cause no trouble to his aunt to avoid being sent to live with his father. That was the deal. And Ryuichi knew all too well that his father had thought it impossible and expected to have his heir soon by his side once he would be left alone with this strange woman that was his aunt. She was a bit strange, that was for sure. But Ryuichi liked better to live with such a strange creature than with his so cold and distant father. At his father’s place, he was nothing but a bird in cage that had to follow strict rules that made no sense to him.  
  
  
Almost done with his suitcase, Ryuichi wonders how he should “pack” his tiny angel to bring him back home without being discovered. To leave his treasure behind him was out of question. Akihito was his and shall always be!  
  
  
As Ryuichi watches his sweet angel sleeping on top of his pillow, he thinks to himself that such a small creature could fit in a box. But he would need to breathe of course and that was probably the most difficult part to have his angel coming with him without being noticed. Even, when Akihito was not grumbling, throwing tantrums or laughing (i.e. when he was sleeping), his feathers were sparkling so brightly that they betrayed his presence. Ryuichi even had to lay a handkerchief on top of him to hide him inside the drawer of his nightstand, when he was in the bathroom, to make sure that his aunt would not notice the sparkling.  
  
  
After a few minutes of intense thinking, Ryuichi knows now what he has to do. He takes his G.I. Joe and the most beautiful and valuable marbles that he has as well as the money that his grand-mother has sent him last month to buy himself some candies if he wanted to. He had kept it untouched aside of a few yens that he had used to buy Akihito a huge strawberry flavored jelly candy. Ryuichi hides all these items in the inner pockets of his jacket and goes to ask - in an utterly polite way - to his aunt if he can go one last time to the park to say goodbye to his friends. She is thrilled that her nephew that his father had described as a lonesome boy had been able to create such a bond with the kids from the area in the time he has been there. So, she happily agrees to his demand only reminding him that they will leave for Tokyo in less than four hours.  
  
  
Ryuichi smiles to her and nods like a good little boy before rushing out towards the park. When he arrives there, he is relieved to see that Kazumi was already here playing with his new puppy that he got for his birthday last week. Ryuichi goes straight to the point. He shows Kazumi what he has for him in exchange of his bento box. Ryuichi had noticed his bright red bento box some times ago, when Kazumi was having lunch in the park because there were some construction work on going at his place and he did not want to have lunch at his neighbors’ place.  
  
  
Though a bit surprised, Kazumi agrees to Ryuichi’s demand and is back with his bento box in less than ten minutes. He knows exactly where he can buy the same with the money he got from Ryuichi, and he would have told his friend where to buy it instead of giving his if he had not been so interested in his friend’s G.I. Joe. Kazumi was a bit sad to see his new friend leaving, but like all the kids in the world, who have to part with friends, they promised each other to meet again. Kazumi suggested that maybe Ryuichi could come back here for some vacation next year. The idea of coming back to his aunt’s place was not very thrilling, but to play again with Kazumi and the others sure was something Ryuichi would love to and he was also wondering what this black little puppy barking happily at them would look like next year.  
  
  
Once back at his aunt’s place, Ryuichi sneaks inside without being noticed and once in his room he locks the door, for the delicate part of the process was about to start. To wake Akihito up, without him throwing too much of a tantrum, and to have him agreeing to travel in such a small box, every part of him but his head hidden under some handkerchiefs to hide the sparkling of his wings as well as possible, promised him some hard time. Ryuichi had planned to use the sliding top of the box to allow his tiny companion to breathe while they would travel. There was so much free room inside of his suitcase that there should be enough air for such a small creature to breathe for a while. Kazumi had nicely given him chocolate as parting gift, so he should be able to buy Akihito’s green light to his plan with it.  
  
  
Ryuichi opens the bento box completely and puts it on his bed. In it, he places some chocolate as well as two handkerchiefs to be Akihito’s mattress and he has two more ready to be used as “sleeping bag” for his angel. Then he sits next to his pillow and starts to slightly brush Aki’s feathers. After some discontent moans, Akihito opens his eyes and glares at the one, who has dared to wake him up and, as usual, asks in a hoarse voice full of reproach “Whaddya want?”  
  
  
Like a cat would lick each and every of his hair back in place after you have caressed them, the tiny angel rearranges each of his feathers while he listens to Ryuichi explaining him that they are going to live at his mother’s place (‘Why not?’ thinks Aki to himself) and that he should be hidden inside the bento box inside of his suitcase to travel there (‘Must be kidding!’ thinks the angel). When Akihito spots the chocolate inside of the bento box, he knows that Ryuichi is serious or he would not try to bribe him with chocolate.  
  
Akihito looks intently in the eyes of his little human and he sees how much Ryuichi fears not being able to take his angel home with him. Well, since he had already easily (maybe too easily!?) managed to convince his boss to indulge the silent prayer of this young boy’s worried soul to keep him, Akihito knows that he should stay some more at the boy’s side, even if his mother is OK now. So, he agrees to travel in this bright red box.  
  
  


*

  
  
When the time comes to get his angel inside the box for good, since they would leave in less than fifteen minutes, Ryuichi is a bit nervous and his hands hold Akihito’s wings too tightly while he wraps him in a first handkerchief, what grants him a loud ‘Hey! Careful with my wings!” Ryuichi tries to calm down and manages to finish wrapping up his treasure without getting scolded.  
  
  
  
Ryuichi insists that he is a big boy and carries himself his suitcase to the car, what makes his aunt smile once again. He knows exactly where the bento box is inside of the suitcase and does not want it to be tossed around if anyone but him carries it. Of course, the ride back to his mother’s place seems too long to the young boy, who cannot wait to be in his own room and show it to his angel.  
  


*

  
  
Ryuichi has insisted to carry his luggage in his room first, pretending he wants to change before he’d go to greet his mother. Of course, he has let no one touch his suitcase. Once alone, he unpacks right away and carefully slides the top of the bento box only to find a sleeping Akihito with chocolate stains on his hands and face. So, he wets one of the handkerchiefs with the bottle of water he had packed in as well, in case Akihito would get thirsty… Though, to be honest, he had no clue how his angel could have opened the bottle if he wanted to drink. But, at least, he had thought of taking some water with them, that was not so bad.  
  
  
  
Akihito has not liked to be woken up, as usual. But he feels so sticky because of the chocolate that he lets the boy wash his hands and face without grumbling too much. As Ryuichi is busy putting some more water on the handkerchief, since Akihito’s face is not fully cleaned yet, he freezes on the spot, when his mother opens the door to his room wide and rushes to take him in her arms. As soon as she had known that her son was back, she did not want to wait for him to change or whatever he was planning to do first. She had missed him so much, she wanted him in her arms right now.  
  
  
Ryuichi had thought that they were lost, when his mother had stepped in his room. But after long moments of hugging, she was still pressing him tight in her arms in silence, sometimes kissing his hair. To his surprise, she was not asking anything about Akihito. The boy wonders if it means that she is fine with him keeping Akihito here. His father would never have agreed but she loved him, so…  
  
  
She breaks the embrace and cups his face in her soft hands, then places a long kiss on his forehead before she whispers tenderly “Welcome back home, my son.” Her bright hazel eyes betray that she is still a bit tired but she looks good now. And Ryuichi would not be able to explain why, maybe it is her smile right now, but he feels that she will not try to separate him from his angel. So, he allows himself to be what he can be only when around her, and as his eyes become wet, he throws himself in her arms for another hug sobbing for the first time since he had been told that his mother was so sick that she could no longer take care of him.  
  
  
Long minutes of his mother tender hugs and words calm Ryuichi down and she then tells him to get changed for dinner with his aunt. One last kiss on his forehead and she leaves the room. A few seconds later, Akihito hands his boy one of the handkerchiefs and nods towards the bottle of water as he states in a bossy tone of voice “Not only should you get changed but you should also wash me this face of yours and get that little nose clean again!”  
  
  
Ryuichi complies in silence. Once he is done washing his face and changing clothes, he wonders aloud if it would be OK to bring Akihito along for dinner or not. To what his angel shouts a loud “Are you nuts?!?” The boy looks at his tiny companion in surprise and asks “Why?… Mother did not seem bothered at all by you!”  
  
  
The angel tilts his head to the right then to the left, still watching his human’s face. So, Ryuichi has still not yet realized it. So, he decides that he’ll help him get the reality of their situation “Your mother is an adult.” This makes Ryuichi laugh. “Of course, she is or she would not be my mother!”  
  
  
‘Epic fail’ thinks Akihito to himself as he pinches the bridge of his nose. How will he get this boy to understand what seemed so crystal clear to him.  
  
  
Meanwhile Ryuichi wonders if Akihito is afraid of adults or if he thinks that adults would not like him, what makes no sense. Who could NOT love such a cute creature? If he had kept him hidden while at his aunt’s place, it was only to be sure that he made nothing that could upset her in any way, because he did not want to go to his father’s place. But this threat was over now and his mother had not seemed bothered at all by Akihito’s presence, so… Well, he’ll just have to reassure his angel and they will both have dinner with everyone afterwards.  
  
  
Ryuichi takes Aki in his palm and holds him close to his face. In a soothing voice, he tells his angel “You have noticed that my mother did not seemed bothered at all by you, haven’t you? So, I think tha--” He cannot end his sentence, Akihito has pressed his hands on each side of his nose so hard that Ryuichi can no longer breathe through his nose. “Stop thinking so much, Big Boy, you’ll overuse your brain!” Aki lets then go off the boy’s nose and sits down in his palm again, crosses his arms on his chest and states bluntly “Adults cannot see me.” Ryuichi’s eyes widen in surprise “What???” Akihito jumps on his feet and holds his right forefinger up as he explains “Because, they’re not innocent enough to be able to see me and my kind.”  
  
  
It takes a little time to Ryuichi’s brain to realize what this truly means and he is relieved that he will never have to fear again that Akihito could be discovered and that they might get separated. But then he realizes as well that he will also become an adult someday. And the very thought of not being able anymore to see Akihito is frightening. Ryuichi refuses to accept this as inevitable and resolves that he will find a way to never lose his angel even when he will become an adult.  
  
  


*****

  
  
Under his mother’s and angel’s care, Ryuichi was growing up nicely. The features of the little boy that he was, when meeting his winged-treasure, were gradually turning into those of a young teenager. Throughout the years, with Akihito at his side, Ryuichi had been able to sleep in peacefully every night, his little winged-heart watching in silence over his heart and soul.  
  
  
Ryuichi had not noticed yet, but, with the years, Akihito had been sleeping less than when they first had met. The little angel had grown so attached to his human that – even if it meant being sleep deprived – he wanted to live fully any moment spent with ‘his’ Ryuichi. For he knew all too well that the young boy’s wish to never stop seeing him once he would grow up was impossible to grant. Sooner or later, they would have to part ways, and he would probably be the only one realizing it. _Usually, Human beings never notice the moment they lose their innocence…_ But Aki did not intend to regret his choice of staying at Ryuichi’s side. Each and every of their laughter. Each and every smile he had imprinted on the boy’s face. Each and every of his secrets he had listened to. Each and every of their hide-and-seek game. They were all worth any price that he would have to pay once Ryuichi would no longer be his.  
  
  
While the young Ryuichi had trembled in fear that some day he would not see his tiny angel anymore, Akihito had always known that if he stayed with the boy for a while, his heart would be bound to Ryuichi’s forever... And he would always hear its beating even when Ryuichi would have become an adult and stopped seeing him. But what scared the tiny angel the most was that, unlike angels, human beings eventually die… and the beating of their heart vanishes. And Aki already knew that he would probably not be able to bear the sound of Ryuichi’s silenced heart.  
  
  


*****

  
  
Ryuichi had managed to keep Aki’s presence secret to anyone for such a long time that his heart stopped for a second, when one of the servants told his mother that the young master was talking to an imaginary friend while playing in the garden. Quickly coming up with a valid explanation, Ryuichi had had to reassure his mother by promising that he would never do again this kind of sick joke to make fun of the servants that he found stupid. He had been lucky enough that the servant, who had witnessed him discussing with Akihito was not known to be the sharpest knife in the drawer. And since it was also well known in this house that the young master liked to make fun of the people he thought were idiots, no one doubted his explanation and they all soon forgot about this “joke”.  
  
  
But to be on the safer side, Ryuichi had then asked to live in the small house at the other end of the garden, pretending that he needed more space like any teenager. He only had to promise with the right smile on that he would come share at least one meal per day with his mother, and she had indulged him once again. Ryuichi had always known how to get what he wanted, especially from her.  
  
  
A more Spartan life than what he had had in the main house began then for Ryuichi, but he was alone with Aki and this was enough for him. It was so very heart-warming for him to see his angel enjoying the freedom to fly in and out, at leisure, that this new place had given him. Ryuichi liked to spend time watching the genuine smile on Akihito’s face, when he was playing with butterflies in the garden or doing some kind of race with some ladybugs. But what Ryuichi liked the best was when his angel was flying back to him.  
  
  


*****

  
  
After transferring to another school, Ryuichi had started to work part-time. To him, it was more interesting than any school. He also had always heard his father say that a man only needed three things to have a good life: money, iron will and brain. As much money as possible to never depend on anyone and have power, since money and power are an inseparable pair. An iron will to never stray from your chosen path, and Ryuichi thought that his iron was surely what was allowing him to still see his tiny angel right now even though he was no innocent child anymore. To only use your brain no matter what the situation you are in. Anything else but the brain would, at best, be a hindrance, at worst, lead to disaster. Anything else than that was useless and should be left to the weak persons.  
  
  
Ryuichi thought that to work part-time in this restaurant would teach him most of the things he knew he would need to know in this life. And all the things he had learned to cook so far had his Akihito’s eyes light up anytime he was preparing their meal.  
  
  


*

  
  
On the day he had met Kuroda, Ryuichi had not thought in the slightest that this rather banal guy would change his life. Or more precisely that Kuroda Shinji would be the last step on his road to losing his innocence.  
  
  
Ryuichi had talked about Kuroda with Akihito. Since it was rather rare for his human to talk about anyone from his age, it had been enough to trigger Aki’s curiosity. And, on the very next day, he had followed Ryuichi to his part-time job. Unnoticed. The more Ryuichi had been growing up the less the tiny angel had needed to hide from him, whenever he felt like following him. Outside of their ‘innocence nest”, Ryuichi was already not hundred per cent his anymore. And while he was flying behind this so tall teenager that his Ryuichi had become, the tiny angel recalled that stormy night, at 2:30 a.m. ( _thank you lightning!_ ), when the boy had finally told him what was weighing on his young heart: that he was looking for a way to still see Aki, when he would be an adult. Akihito had back then reassured him by telling him that if there was a way for him to still be in Ryuichi’s life at that time, then _**he**_ would find it! Today, as he flies unnoticed near the ebony hair, Aki wonders if there is a way, because something in his guts tells him that he might need to find it soon, so it’d better exist!  
  
  


*

  
  
Akihito is now sitting on top of the counter, looking intently at the two teenagers getting along rather well. None of them was seeing him of course, and he did not like that strange feeling that was growing in his chest, when he was looking at that Kuroda guy. Maybe he was just jealous that, while he would surely lose Ryuichi soon, Kuroda would still be able to spend time and talk with him. Maybe he was just jealous. If only he could be sure that he was indeed just jealous… The little angel has seen more than enough now and what he has witnessed has even not allowed him to enjoy the good smell of the food that Ryuichi was preparing. Not wanting to have to bear to see these two becoming quite friends, with a heavy heart, Aki hurries back to their “innocence nest”.  
  
  
When Ryuichi came back that night, the tiny angel pretended to be asleep for the first time in years. Not wanting to wake up his winged-heart, Ryuichi went to bed after one single brush of his forefinger pad on the feathers, not realizing that they did not sparkle as brightly as usual.  
  
  


*

  
  
After two days of this little game, Aki had gathered the courage to welcome back Ryuichi as he always did before and to hide from his human the turmoil in him. If he were to have only a few moments left with Ryuichi, then he should enjoy them to the fullest.  
  
  


*****

  
  
His chest feels heavy and painful. Aki can hear the unusually loud drum of Ryuichi’s heart, even if he is not at his side.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
_Akihito was sitting on top of his human’s belly and waiting patiently for Ryuichi to end one of these so complicated books that he spent hours reading. As often, at times like these, Ryuichi’s hand kept playing lightly with Akihito’s wings and only left them to turn a page and came right back to the sparkling feathers. When his human was acting like this, the tiny angel could not help but think that, when he would no longer be at Ryuichi’s side, his boy would need a cat. That was the best replacement for him that he could think about.  
  
  
As Aki was, once again, pondering which kind of cat could suit his human later, Ryuichi had stopped his reading and thrown his book on the bed as he was already rushing outside. Without even a single word to his angel, who after landing on the nightstand, was grumbling that the boy could be more careful when he felt like standing up so abruptly “… And Mr. Big Boy has messed up my feathers again! But it’s fine, right? I’ve got nothing else to do than sort them out. Once more!”_   
  
  


*

  
  
  
The little angel was long done with putting one by one his feathers back in place, but he was still feeling upset. Not because of the rude way Ryuichi had left their place, but because his human’s heart was not beating at his usual pace. Since he did not know where Ryuichi had rushed to, Akihito was left to stay here and wait for his return. Tokyo was too much of a bloody big city for him to fly around aimlessly hoping that he’d spot the tall frame of his human.  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
So many hours have passed, when Akihito finally feels Ryuichi’s presence near the house. He flies quickly at the door, impatient to welcome him back, but what he lays his eyes on breaks his tiny heart. That Kuroda guy in Ryuichi’s arms looks like trash and smells of blood and pain. This would be unbearable enough for a tiny angel like him. But the most unbearable for Akihito is yet to come and lies in Ryuichi’s eyes. There is not a single hint of innocence left in his eyes that do not see Aki as he walks by him.  
  
  
As Ryuichi leaves the room for a moment, Akihito flies to the lying boy’s side. He looks intently at the hurt face before he finally says. “I knew since I saw you that you would be trouble… Look at what you’ve done… It’s your fault! Your Fault! YOUR FAULT!” The tiny angel reproaches and screams can reach no human ear now. He knows it all too well just as much as he knows that it is unfair to blame Kuroda for something that was bound to happen anyway. Akihito manages, in between two sobs, to stutter in Kuroda’s ear: “S-so-sorry... i-i-if I-if I’m be-being unf-unfair… b-bu-but I-I’m in p-pa-pain to-too!”  
  
  
The tiny angel flies heartbroken through the whole place one last time. So many spots in this room are filled with memories that surely are only his now. Close to the nightstand lies Kazumi’s bright red bento box. A couple of days ago, Ryuichi was looking for a container for a little extra food that was left from their dinner, and he had stumbled on this bento box. Aki recalls vividly the smile on Ryuichi’s face, when he had shown it to his angel, stating in a wink “This sure brings back memories, right?” It was the kind of smiles that Ryuichi only had when with Akihito. A smile that showed his heart. Even to his mother he had never smiled like this since he was more than five years old. A smile that Akihito would never forget. The last smile of **_his_** Ryuichi… This very thought is enough to achieve to break what has been his world and happiness for a few years, and Aki can no longer refrain his tears from falling.  
  
  
It is useless for him to stay any longer in this house. Now that the worst has happened, Aki is left with very little time to find what he has failed to until now. To Asami, who walks in the room with everything needed to tend to Kuroda’s wounds, the tiny angels shouts “I will find a way! I’ll keep my promise! I definitely will!” The teenager with cold eyes follows his pace to his bed, where his friend moans in pain. Akihito turns around and flies away through the open window. Because his tears turn the whole world into a huge blurry field for him, he collides right away with a ladybug, lands violently on the nearest stone, lets out a word that no angel is supposed to even know, jumps back on his feet at light speed and flies away for good this time.  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
After that Kuroda has managed to sleep in peacefully thanks to the painkillers, Asami tidies a few things in his room. He knows that he will have to leave very soon and, unlike his friend, even if he were to take some meds, he would not be able to find sleep now. His eyes spot the bright red bento box of Kazumi. He notices three droplets of water on it that seem to sparkle slightly in the sunlight. As if his brain was trying to remember something his lips part slightly as if he was going to say something, but only in the deepest part of his heart, that is now shut to the world and to his own brain, echoes the name that his voice fails to call.  
  
  
Asami wonders for a second if he will ever see Kazumi again, chases this thought away in the instant and puts the bento box on a shelf near the last book he has read. Something feels wrong right now. It is quite as if something is missing, but Asami can tell that all his stuff is here. The servants of the house know all too well that they are not allowed inside this place and would never dare to step in even when the young master is away. Even his mother does not come here. Asami brushes off the unpleasant feeling as if it was nothing important. He tells himself that anyone, who has killed for the first time, surely feels like that. He whispers “It soon will be history...” as he sits on the chair against the wall and closes his eyes trying to soothe his nerves.  
  
  
He had tried to avoid the dark path that his father wanted him to take. With what he has done today for Kuroda’s sake, his parents fighting over him and his future will come to an end. His as normal as possible life will become history. The darkest side of his core, that Asami had always been aware of, was now free. Somehow, Asami feels like things are falling into place. To want to live in peace, in broad daylight, when you are his father’s son, is pointless. To be his father’s first son made him be too different of the other kids to live the same life as them. It had been a useless dream. Well, as a kid he had wanted to believe in his mother’s words, that he could become anything he wanted to. But he had always been an heir and could not avoid any longer to fully be it.  
  
  
He would have to trade his Spartan room for a more luxurious one at his father’s place. It was no big deal. After all, of all the people involved in today’s “incident”, he was probably the one, who had not lost that much.  
  
  
 _Humans beings never notice the moment they lose their innocence._  
  
  


~~~~~

  
  
  
  
**Tokyo, 31st of October 20XX**  
  
Sitting on the sofa, Asami enjoys an old book he had not read since he was a teenager. His early evening pleasant reading ends right after he has started the page 230, when the door from the bathroom slams open and cursing words about glitter fill the air. Sometimes, and especially at times like these, Asami wonders if he should not have rather adopted a cat. He slowly turns his head towards the ruckus to understand what the reason for this commotion could be this time, and what he lays his eyes on, has him freezing on the spot.  
  
  
  
His lover has bleached his hair way more than usual and his hair is now platinum blond. He wears nothing but a white Bermuda shorts and a pair of white wings that are attached to said Bermuda shorts thanks to a pair of suspenders in transparent plastic. He seems to have showered with glitter and under the light of the white neon spots of the corridor, he looks like an angel. Though a bit clumsy and grumpy, but definitely an angel to Asami’s eyes and a feeling of déjà vu overwhelms him. Asami’s brain does not manage to register what Akihito says for some longs seconds. He remains motionless on the sofa, eyes widened like never before in his adult life and his heart beating like crazy in his chest as if it wanted to jump out of it.  
  
  
The more Aki tries to brush away the glitters off his shoulders and cheeks, the more they spread over his skin. He grumbles in between his teeth “Glitters are not what my Halloween outfit was missing. Curse you, Kou! Glitters are silent mosquitos that cling to you and turn you into a living disco ball!”  
  
  
He turns towards the older male and says “When you’ll remember how to move, maybe you could come here and help me with these damned glitters? I have no time to shower again, but maybe with your glitter-free hands you could wipe some of them away using a wet towel?… Maybe!” As Asami remains silent and motionless, Akihito sighs heavily as he steps back in the bathroom “Serves me right for getting myself an old geezer, he is already old enough to be deaf. Useless...”  
  
  
Wet towel in hand, Akihito walks towards the balcony, hoping that the wind too could help get rid of some of these damned glitters. He opens the window bay but, as he lifts his right foot to step outside, Asami grabs his left arm and pulls him in his embrace. Losing his balance, Aki lands heavily against the strong chest of his lover. He jumps away in the instant shouting a reproachful “Hey! Careful with my wings!” As if struck by the lightning, Asami loses once more this evening the power of speech.  
  
  
Akihito pretends to not notice and steps outside, where he tries in vain to solve his glittery problem. He decides, after a few minutes, that he’d rather look like a too brightly sparkling angel at the Halloween party at the Takatos’ place than getting there too late. He had promised to the little Hiroto-kun and Yuki-chan that he would be there early to go with them ‘hunting’ some candies in the neighborhood.  
  
  
He walks back to the living-room but has not taken two steps inside that Asami’s right hand lands on his left pec and brushes it softly quite as if acting on its own. *I would not have thought that Asami was into glitter* thinks an astonished Aki in silence.  
  
  
Despite the glitter, the touch under his hand is definitely the one of his lover’s soft skin. Asami knows it by heart for so long now, he could never mistake it for anything else, but he continues to brush Aki’s skin over and over again, his eyes lost in the glitter and his mind trying to decipher some indistinct recollection of what might have been the softest skin Asami has ever touched in his whole life.  
  
  
While his man seems lost in his thoughts, Akihito grows impatient, since he does not want to be late. At first, Asami was not supposed to be back home so soon from his business trip, so, despite being a bit disappointed to have to spend another night without his favorite (and so warm!) pillow, Aki had resigned himself and thought that, on one hand he had rented a super classy vampire outfit for nothing, but on the other hand he would be able to get ready rather quickly after coming back from work. And right now, as the brushing looked like it would know no end, Akihito wished first of all that it would stop, since they had no time for some ‘skin conversation’ right now and seconds, he wished his man would finally get ready so that they both could arrive together at the Halloween party.  
  
  
Of course, Asami had pretended that he did not want to mix in this kind of party, since he was no kid anymore and that he would rather enjoy some quiet time at home after such a tiring trip. But Akihito did not want to leave him alone on the very evening he was back, so he had to have Asami agreeing to accompany him tonight. So whatever Asami might be up to with his hand’s ballet, Aki decides that he should be the boss for once under their roof.  
  
  
As his brain is still working at lightning speed to try to deal with all the strange information and memories that rush through it, Asami starts the most unintelligible sentence he has ever pronounced, since he knows how to talk. So, despite trying hard to understand it, what his lover only manages to understand is “… scoop on a pee king buck main bee, so I think...”. Akihito frowns, when he hears this. Whatever his man is thinking can wait, so he decides to have him stop this rather senseless sentence right now.  
  
  
Asami would honestly be unable to repeat what escapes his mouth right now or even explain why these words are escaping his lips, the same way he has been unable, a few seconds before, to see the frown on his lover’s face, when he was saying “… soup or the Peking duck maybe, so I think tha--” He cannot end his sentence. Akihito is pressing hard on each of his nostrils with his forefingers and firmly states “Stop thinking so much, Big Boy, you’ll overuse your brain!”  
  
  
At this very moment, all the memories with ‘his’ Aki from his childhood time until that fateful day are freed for good from the depth of his heart; and to his brain they are now all crystal clear, as crystal clear as the sparkle in his lover’s eyes. Asami, with great caution to avoid creasing or breaking any feather of his angel’s wings, slides his right arm around Akihito’s waist and places his left hand on his neck to pull his lover in a tender embrace. Asami kisses his boy’s neck and lets out a short sigh.  
  
  
Though he greatly enjoys how tender his man is right now, Akihito battles against his need to forget about the world to have some quality time with Asami, what has not happened in the last two weeks and a half, and manages to whisper in a very convincing way “Lots of candies and a fun party with my friends is great, but what I truly want for Halloween is a super classy vampire at my side… And I know that Yuki-chan would love him quite as much as I do!”  
  
  
Akihito would say that, even if Asami was the kind of man, who always pretended that kids were nothing but a bother, the rare times his man had spent some hours with the little Yuki-chan, he had always seemed to feel very well, even better than usual. These two got along so well, that at first Akihito had been a little jealous of the innocent little girl, but now he was over this and always tried to have Asami coming along, whenever he planned to spend some time at the Takato’s. And so far to talk about Yuki being there had always been an efficient way to have his man surrender to his plans.  
  
  


***

  
  
This time had been no different and Akihito and Asami had arrived at the Takato’s right on time for the start of the ‘candies hunting’. Though, on their way to the party, Asami had seemed a bit strange and looked at his Aki as if something was kind of bothering him, as soon as Yuki-chan had squealed with joy “Ojisan!” Asami had focused on her and had turned into the usual caring uncle that he becomes only for Yuki.  
  


***

  
  
**Same day, 11 p.m. at the Takatos’**  
  
To please his personal angel, Asami has agreed to wear that not-as-ridiculous-as-feared vampire outfit and is even now holding a sleeping Yuki-chan in his arms. Kou, Takato and his lover have vanished in the house to look for Takato’s wife so that she will come to get her child and put her in bed. *Why do pregnant women always disappear at odd times?* wonders an Asami, who is not that much in a hurry to have to part from Yuki.  
  
  
In his inner pocket, his cellphone vibrates twice. He manages to take it outside of his pocket without waking up the young Yuki and reads the text message. “The grand-grand-grand sons of Thana are born! The mother is fine and the father is abnormally not barking. My wife says to thank Takaba-san for finding such a good vet. She did an awesome job tonight. Of course, Takaba-san can come to see the puppies anytime! This is my best Halloween ever!” Asami smirks to that last sentence. Suoh is still a kid at heart, when it comes to his dogs. And for the first time since they met again thanks to a lost black puppy in a park more than fifteen years ago, Asami recalls exactly each and every features of the 9 y.o. Kazumi as he was playing with puppy Thanatos in the park near his auntie’s house. He even recalls Kazumi’s Frankenstein outfit during the Halloween after he had gone back to his mother’s place.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
_On the day she had brought him back to his mother, his aunt had told her that Ryuichi had been a very good boy and made new friends at her place, so he could come back whenever he wanted to. His mother, so happy that this too lonesome child could bond with the kids over there, had offered to take him there for the next Summer vacation. In the end, they had not waited that long, and Ryuichi, who had left Akihito sleeping in his bento box, was rushing to the park near his aunt’s place on the day before Halloween. Of course, Kazumi was there, like every day, playing with his friends and his dog that was already a huge black beast on the outside, quite as tall as the boys, but still a puppy at heart. So happy to see his friend back, Kazumi had insisted to spend Halloween with him. Ryuichi liked the idea and had promised to convince his mother and aunt to let them roam around freely.  
  
  
As he had expected, it had been easy for Ryuichi to convince his mother and aunt to let him go out for Halloween, but Akihito refused to let the boy alone on that day. Ryuichi knew now that the adults could not see his angel, but Kazumi and the other kids might surely be able to see him... And he did not know what he could tell them to avoid looking suspicious and more importantly to avoid them talking about a tiny angel once they would get back at their place.  
  
  
Only one hour left before Ryuichi was supposed to meet with Kazumi in the park and his human had not found any idea yet. Aki was rather surprised since his boy was a very clever one. So, he flies to Ryuichi’s shoulder and sits on it. There, he states casually “You only have to tell them that I am one of those crazy expensive and modern stuff that your father gives you. But you will have to add that they have to promise to keep it a secret or your father would be mad at you because you are not supposed to take this very expensive item that I am outside. You know they’ll believe you, don’t you?”  
  
  
Ryuichi smiles, relieved. His angel is right, he knows that the kids will believe him. After all they are friends. And at the end of the afternoon, half a dozen of young boys, a huge black canine and a tiny angel were ringing the doorbells to every house in the neighborhood to get candies. Thana had been barking like crazy, when he had spotted Akihito, but the tiny angel had kissed his nose and the dog had behaved. Aki has even spent most of the time on Thana’s head. What little vampire-Ryuichi and Frankenstein-Kazumi found quite cute._   
  
  


*

  
  
  
Asami stands up, Yuki-chan still in his arms. He needs to see his Akihito right now. He finds him in the corridor that leads to the kitchen. Not realizing that he sounds more enthusiastic than normal, Asami tells him “Six! Six healthy puppies!” It only takes one second to his lover to understand what his man is talking about and he replies in a dazzling smile “Pawesome*!”  
  
  
Asami hands his phone to Aki, so that he can read the text message. Akihito reads it aloud and when he reads “My wife says to thank Takab-” Asami’s lips come crashing on his. When Asami eventually breaks the kiss, he says in a smirk “Thank you, Takaba-san.” To what his lover retorts “I’m not sure that's what she meant here!” Asami shrugs as he leans once more towards Aki’s face but for an utterly tender peck this time.  
  
  
This is the moment Kou, Takato and his wife choose to arrive in the corridor. At first, none of their friends say anything about that innocent kiss that they have just witnessed. But, once Takato and his wife have left to put Yuki in her bed, Kou, who has had a little too much of the special pumpkin and vodka beverage made by Takato’s grandma, winks to Asami as he says “I would never have thought that you could be so innocent and pure. Even as a baby… Isn’t that impressive considering that you’re a vampiiiiiii?… Cute and innocent Ryuichi-vampiiiii...” Unexpectedly calm, when told something like this, Asami only arcs his right eyebrow, but Akihito cuts his friend right away as he firmly states “For you, it’s still Asami. Believe me, he is not that calm or innocent on a daily basis! Not to mention cute!” Kou scratches his head “Oooooops, my bad!” and he walks away still whispering “Cute innocent Ryuichi-vampiiiii hihihi...”  
  
  
Asami holds his angel’s hand firmly in his and reassures him “It is fine. Tomorrow, he will have forgotten everything.” But Akihito pouts “But still, there was only one innocent Ryuichi, and he was mine. And shall always be!”  
  
  
*Was?* wonders Asami to himself for a second. Then, once more cautious of the wings, Asami pulls his angel in his embrace. A long and tender embrace and he whispers into his lover’s ears “And there _was_ only one angel Akihito, and he _was_ mine. And shall always be!”  
  
  


*

  
  
  
Akihito has managed to convince his man that they should stay a little longer at the party. He is not done having a taste of all the ugly beverages that Takato and his whole family have prepared for this Halloween.  
  
  
Asami watches Aki and Kou having fun drinking stuff that look to him more suspicious than tasty. He decides he should text Suoh back even if he is not sure what kind of congratulations he is supposed to write for such an event. Asami is still pondering which phrase would fit best for puppies’ birth, when his lover – back at his side without him even realizing it – states “For her birthday, we will give Hime to your mother.” Asami raises his eyes from his phone and his lover winks at him as he adds “We’ve been waiting long enough for Hime to eventually be born, so don’t even think of saying no.” Asami realizes that Akihito refers to the fact that Thanatos and his descendants only have produced male puppies so far. He reads Suoh’s text message again and there is nothing that says it is any different this time. Aki sits close to his man, sipping some dark brown jelly with strings of liquorice around the edge of his glass, like spider legs trying to escape from said glass, he then follows his trail of thoughts in between two sips “After all, she has always wanted a dog and to call it Hime, so she’ll be glad.”  
  
  
After a few seconds, when his brain was trying to proceed with all the infos that it was receiving here, Asami types a quick “Is there any female in the litter?” to Suoh while he casually states “But Mother’s birthday is in three months.” To what Akihito replies “Yup! _Pawesome_ timing, don’t you think?”  
  
  


*

  
  
  
_His little angel was having so much fun outside that Ryuichi did not feel like forcing him to go back to his room so early before dinner. What worried him most was that Aki was flying too near from the patio, where his mother was having tea with the old lady that lived on the other side of the road. As usual, the old lady had her funny little white dog with her. It was cute, but Ryuichi was not fond of its long hair.  
  
  
Now that Akihito has spotted the dog, he understands better why his human did not want him to fly too near the patio today. He cannot help but want to touch the long white hair of the dog. He likes fur. All kinds of fur. Despite Ryuichi protesting, Aki flies quickly to the dog and of course, it starts to bark, when it sees that strange butterfly flying near its head. As soon as the tiny angel lays a hand on its nose, what coincides with Ryuichi’s mother patting its head, the barking stops. The old lady watches how calm her dog is, when her neighbor pats him and she states playfully that her Blanco is - like any male - weak to a beautiful woman. Then she adds “You seem to like them so much, you should get yourself a dog. A few days ago, a friend of mine has told me that there were two puppies left from the litter her pretty dog gave birth to. If you want, I could ask her if there is still one left for you?”  
  
  
Still patting Blanco’s head, the young woman retorts “Oh that is so nice of you, but no, thank you. For now, I only want to focus on raising my son.” She is still looking at the dog, but does not seem to see it anymore, lost in her thoughts she whispers “Maybe, when my Ryuichi will have his own life, and if my health is good enough then... then I will get myself a beautiful Hime.”  
  
  
The old lady does not think she knows this breed or if her neighbor means something else. She takes a sip of tea, then asks quietly “Hime?”  
  
  
Ryuichi’s mother blushes slightly, when she explains herself “Since I was a little girl, I have decided to have a female dog, when it would possible for me… and I also have decided that I would call her Hime. I would not be able to say why, but I know that this name would suit her perfectly...”_   
  
  


*

  
  
  
Asami’s phone vibrates in his hand and he reads in silence “The vet says yes. One.”  
  
  
Asami looks intently at his phone, as if doubting his eyes. He eventually looks up and sees his lover now dancing with Kou and Takato’s grand-mother, who seems as energetic as the youngsters. Aside of him being the sexiest and shiniest of all tonight, Akihito looks like his usual self as he dances-jumps strangely with another ugly kind of drink in his hand. But... but there was no way Akihito could have known that there was a female in the litter this time, unless he truly is... There was no way Akihito, who had met his mother only a few times and always with him, could have known about her secret wish for a “Hime”, unless he truly is... But even if Asami would mock anyone older than five if they were to say that they believe in angels, he has to admit that no one but the tiny angel from his childhood, who was no dream in the end, could know all these ‘details’...  
  
  
Dang it, he would surely be damned for acknowledging this; but there was no mistaking it anymore: his lover was his tiny angel, who had found a way to keep his promise no matter what he would have to sacrifice and go through; and he too seemed to have some recollections of their time together.  
  
  
What his Akihito exactly recalls of his time with the young boy Ryuichi. That is something that Asami would love to know... But for now, his soul finally fully at peace - even though he had not realized it was not until now and how he had missed this sensation - he’d rather not ask. He had his angel at his side again and to be honest, it was all that truly mattered.  
  
  
The End  
_-_-_-_-_  
* pawesome = awesome (see @dog_rates Twitter for more funny words like this one)  
  


OMAKE

  
  
Outside of Takato’s house, from the other side of the street, a dark silhouette watches the beautiful angel dancing and having fun with his friends and the frown on his face is no lovely sight at all. Too focused on the dazzling creature, nothing else seems to exist for him for a moment, so his heart skips a beat when a voice he knows all too well states proudly “A masterpiece, right? Even you cannot deny it, Lulu.”  
  
He turns around, infernal fire dancing in his eyes and growls “Don’t call me like that!!... Or I’ll call you... Dog!”  
  
How calm and collected the other one remains, with only a slight smile on his strikingly handsome face that betrays how amused he is by the situation, have him frown even more than before if it was possible. But what causes most of his internal turmoil right now is not this stupid nickname but that, after more than twenty years, he is still unable to understand how exactly God has been able to steal back the young Ryuichi’s soul from him. He had thought about everything (or at least he thought he had) when dealing with Asami senior, who was greedy and fool enough to sell his son’s soul along with his for just more power and money.  
  
He had managed to deprive Ryuichi of a guardian angel for years until that fateful day, when he had realized that a tiny angel had managed to reach the boy despite his surveillance. How had such a tiny and somewhat clumsy creature been able to succeed where stronger and more trained guardian angels had failed? This was still a mystery to him. And how came that, after having patiently led the young Ryuichi on the wrong path, closer everyday to his darkness, and made sure that - despite the guardian angel at his side - he had lost all his innocence, which had caused him to lose and forget about his tiny angel, how came that said angel had been back in Ryuichi’s life a few years later? How Aki had managed to reach for Ryuichi again despite Asami not being able to see angels anymore, he would gladly know. Well, to be honest, even he could sense that Akihito was not fully an angel anymore but he was no regular human either, so what? He was lost and confused about this situation for over two decades now but he would rather bite his tongue off than ask God for the answers to all his questions.  
  
As if he had been able to read his mind, the strong but soothing voice of his rival reaches his ear “Soul Fixer.”  
  
As Lucifer remains silent and looks like he definitely does not get what he means, God adds “You had broken the absolute rule of never stealing the soul of someone you had not directly dealt with, so I had to take action. What you and his father had done to the young Ryuichi could only damage severely his soul, so a regular guardian angel was not the best option to fix that. You sure have given me more work than usual this time, but it was refreshing to have to think of how I would defeat you once more. Since a regular guardian angel might not be the best for this job and that you clearly knew all too well how to hinder them, I have come up with a new creature: enough of an angel to be able to love and protect Ryuichi no matter what it will cost, but also able to live and evolve in an imperfect body, when the time of Ryuichi’s innocence would be over. And since I have created him to help fix the damages you and his father have caused to Ryuichi’s soul, I have called him a 'Soul Fixer'. Akihito is a prototype, but I had to think and act very quickly. But he is close to perfection for a prototype. I’d say he is the perfectly imperfect perfection that makes him a perfect Soul Fixer!”  
  
  
God starts to explain to Lucifer how it all went. He speaks slowly so that he can enjoy every little reaction from his best opponent ever.  
  
"Since you were spying on each angel leaving Paradise, I have used a storm to send Akihito exactly where I wanted him to be without you realizing it. I have sent another newbie guardian angel that looked a lot like Akihito to watch over the baby that was just born in Hokkaido right when you were trying hard not to lose sight of tiny Aki in this crazy storm. And after you failed, because this is how I had planned it, you seemed so glad to spot the tiny angel again only a few kilometers away from where you had seen him the last time less than an hour before that – even if you have spent hours to look at him flying to its destination - you have failed to notice the only difference between these two tiny angels: Akihito had blue eyes while Yukihito had one blue and one brown eyes (well, as I said before, I was in a hurry, so…).  
  
It was already too late, when you have realized that I had managed to reach Ryuichi and was protecting his childhood from his father’s (and your!) foolishness. It was nice to see you left with no other choice than patiently wait for the right time to strike and try to steal his soul for good.  
  
It was fun to see you believing that you had succeeded on that fateful day, when Ryuichi has lost his innocence; but it was also very sad at the same time to see my tiny Akihito having to go through all this pain. But this was needed for the next step of my plan: the birth of the hybrid!  
  
While you were celebrating what you thought was your victory, you have lost interest long enough in Akihito to simply assume that he had flown back crying to Paradise. Meanwhile, I have made sure that tiny angel Aki could integrate the body of young boy Akihito without you noticing.  
  
While the young boy Akihito was running towards a certain death if he kept on running like crazy towards the road where a car was getting closer at full speed, and right before he would get pass Ryuichi, I have thrown at light speed my tiny Angel Aki right in the young boy’s neck. The shock has been strong enough to have him deviate from his original trajectory and collide with Ryuichi. When Akihito has gotten back on his feet, he has looked at the face of the teenager he had just bumped into and this has allowed my hybrid to engrave in his human retina the face of Ryuichi, so that he would be able to find him in the crowd of humans later, when the time of bringing them together would have come.  
  
This mini chaos has allowed my tiny angel Aki to disappear from your radars without you ever suspecting where he was, which prevented him and his human host from being attacked by you before the hybrid would have fully matured and eventually met with Asami Ryuichi and his damaged soul in need of my precious... Soul Fixer!"  
  
God slides an arm around Lucifer's waist, leans close to his ear and whispers: "Am I not great, my dear Lulu?" The low growl that rises from the core of the black silhouette does not stop God and he cages _his Lulu_ in between his arms.  
  
Lucifer tries to escape the strong embrace but fails and can only surrender, when he hears a tantalizing "You know the price to pay, when I win?... Let me fix another bit of your soul tonight. If you want, you can call me _Soul Fixer_."  
  
  


[ ](https://servimg.com/view/14364570/4920)


End file.
